shape of heart mikuXkaito
by crislen
Summary: un chico comun y corriente de secundaria se da cuenta que su vida no va ser la misma de antes, toda su vida cambiara hasta que se de cuenta de que en su corazon indiferente siente amor por alguien muy especial pero aun asi sabe que ese amor sera dolor


Shape of Heart fan fiction

Me enamore de una chica del mismo curso que yo, yo voy en secundaria y pues no tengo muy buen promedio que digamos......no soy nadie.......

Todos en el curso son "fashions" menos yo, yo soy el único que pasa desapercibido en aquel salón de clases.......no soy nadie........

Pero ella me hace sentir una sensación única que nunca en mi estupida vida había sentido, algo que se que pueda ser, pero también se que pueda ser.....doloroso.

Me enamore de sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello verde azulado, desearía poder ser su amigo....

Digo esto mientras observo su bello perfil

Pero aunque lo imagine, soy muy cobarde...no puedo hablar con ella,

Espero que mis sentimientos nunca se hagan saber.......porque quizás me volvería LOCO!

Mientras la observo, una pelota de papel me llega en la cabeza, observo de reojo a la persona quien me tiro ese papel para talvez tirarle una mirada intimidadora,

Me doy cuenta de el que me había tirado el papel era un chico grande, y musculoso, en definición "fashion"....

Lo miro intimidador pero se que estoy a centímetros de desventaja con el.

-hey tu porque me miras así, acaso, el chiquillo shouta se enojo? Hehehe- se ríe con una voz de idiota

-...-me mantengo en silencio porque con un chico así con tantos músculos y nada de cabeza, no seria necesario discutir.

-hmm... PORQUE NO ME RESPONDES?!

-porque no vale la pena discutir con un idiota como tu.

-QUE DIJISTE?!!!- Este se levanta de su puesto y se dirige donde el chico con enojo y le agarra su camisa mientras apreta su puño dirigiéndoselo a el chico.

-ESPERAAAAAA!! –la chica de cabello verde azulado le grita a el musculoso y le sujeta el brazo fuertemente para que no golpeara a aquel chico tan indiferente.

Era aquella chica que me gusta, aquella chica que me hace tanto sufrir.

Mientras la observe asombrado ella le susurro algo al chico musculoso y este se larga a su puesto original.

-Ten cuidado, ok? –me sonríe dulcemente y se despide de mi moviendo su mano en dirección a mi.

Sonrojado la observo, primera vez que ella me habla pero... es muy humillante que una chica te defienda, si quiero que sienta lo mismo por mi debo comportarme con mas valentía. DEBO DEMOSTRARME MÁS HOMBREEEEEEEEE Y NO SHOUTA!!!!!!!

[AL OTRO DIA]

Aquí estoy denuevo en clases indiferentemente y haciendo nada....

En la aburrida clase, abro mi cuaderno más deseado, más oscuro, mi cuaderno secreto.

Lo abrí en una pagina donde en ella todo era negra y rayas, en esta tengo todas mis palabras para aquella chica de ojos verdes.

Aunque suene cursi esto es muy valioso en algún sentido que por más que trate de contradecirme, me avergüenza lo que siento, quiero transmitirle esto...

Me decidí y me llene de valentía al fin, tome el papel negro y lo doble en forma de un avión y lo lance fuera de la ventana después de la escuela.

_Haré que mis sentimientos, junto con aquella basura y con esas palabras ordinarias _

_Tomen una figura en ti._

Dije esto en mi cabeza miles de veces

[AL OTRO DIA]

A la mañana siguiente cuando entre al salón, todo el mundo se quedo viéndome, incluyendo a mi amor platónico...ella me miro con unos ojos nublados y sin vida.

Me dirigí a la esquina del salón donde se ubicaba mi puesto, no entendía que pasaba, vi en mi escritorio y me percate Que encima estaba aquel papel de avión que lance por la ventana ayer después de clases.

Me colapse...

_Mis sentimientos que iban dirigidos a ti, los lance con amor hacia el sol pero mi corazón destrozado fue...mi corazón esta roto...._

Resentí en mi mente mientras observaba el papel.

_Quiero decirte que aunque no pueda alcanzarte yo a este sentimiento le daré otra forma... te amo miku hatsune...lo siento, no soy nadie._

Susurre aun más fuerte en la esquina del salón después de clases pero alguien me dijo...

-Yo... yo también te amo......- dijo la chica de cabello verde azulado con una voz tímida, nerviosa, con un ojo golpeado y lagrimas.

Yo quedo mirándola con cara de asombro al ver sus bellos ojos así, pero esta se acerca hacia mí y me sujeta con sus manos suaves mi cara y me besa.

Nos mantuvimos así durante unos segundos pero fuimos interrumpidos por aquel chico de músculos.

-chico invecil porque estas besando a mi novia!

Yo y miku lo observamos asombrados pero miku temblaba de una forma aterrada y se aferro a mi brazo.

miku que haces! Ven aquí inmediatamente! Yo soy tu novio! Si no lo sueltas te golpeare mas fuerte!!

En ese momento entendí que el había sido el que había golpeado a mi amor platónico y quien la había hecho sufrir, de alguno u otra forma me enfade y de la nada me dirigí hacia el y le golpe, así llevándole al piso y dije:

-no vuelvas a tocar nunca mas a miku maldito cobarde, miku no te ama! Si no te vas de aquí te aseguro que te golpeare peor!

El tipo musculoso le mira asustado y sale corriendo mientras miku asombrada queda paralizada y me mira con ojos de pena y me dice:

-gracias.... por el avión de papel... ahora mis sentimientos son tuyos.

**Notas del autor: y bien???????............. que les pareció??????**

**Muy cursi? Muy emo? Muy nerd? xD**

**Acepto concejos pero no criticas asesinas **

**Pues soy rerere-nuevita en esto así que sorry por falta de ortografía, y bla bla bla xD esto fue una adaptación de una canción de miku hatsune llamada shape of Heart....:3**

**Espero que les asguste y pliz mándenme rewiev (o como se escriba xD je je)**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººbyeºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**


End file.
